Enhancement of the five senses
by Team Throppland Member
Summary: The charmed circle, oblivious to where Avaric has taken them, find themselves in a rather carnal place. Known as the philosophy club they enter the unknown. Within its realms however, Glinda buys a potion only to make Elphaba drink it and have a turn of passion and complete change of character. How does it effect her so? GELPHIE RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hiya again guys! My main story is still in the works xD its still a bit too hectic at school and balancing all its calls in one go so I haven't had enough of a chance to add much to it yet. All I can say that it is a concept where Elphaba actually starts out living with the animals! Pit will make more sense once I have built up its chapters. Anyways bloody hell I feel like a goof putting all this XD anyways so this is a MULTICHAPTER ONE SHOT As Requested by Tap Violeta to make stories like my other one "natural sight seeing" I have done this in doing so. I should have the next chapter up soon (: thank you for all the follows and favourited everyone! It is nice to know that people read these and take some interest so I thank you a million, enjoy :D!**

 **Throppland**

 **x**

Avaric being the average young man about town decided they all go to a bar. However none of them; even Avaric himself did not realise it was a bar of carnal suggestions.

"They call it the Philosophy club you see. A lot of the finer men I know call it a wonder."

"And I am not a finer man?" Fiyero muttered. Avaric looked back at him and begun to walk backwards as he spoke.

"You are a man of simplistic, tribal traditions, prince or not." Elphaba could see the irritation beginning to surface on the prince's features and gave him a pat on the arm.

"Ignore the petty rich boy, let him groom his own ego a bit more." Avaric stopped walking and they all stopped in unison. Elphaba stepped forward in a challenging manner.

"My ego has its rightful place and there it show stay with no hindrance to its brilliant matters Miss Elphaba."

"Now..." Elphaba spat. Slightly worried Glinda squeezed Elphaba's arm with her own since their arms were linked. The petite blonde stood on her tiptoes to whisper into her emerald lover's ear.

"Elphaba stop!" The emerald witch refused and carried on.

"No I won't," she moved more forward, which forced the blonde on her arm to come forward too so the blonde stepped back, not wanting to be part of the confrontation.

"Steady on girl, even you can't make my ego falter, it is too well!" Avaric smirked at his own retort. However that smirk turned upside down as soon as he heard Elphaba rebuttal back.

"No but your minuscule appendage says otherwise." Everyone looked around at each other slightly surprised and sniggered to themselves. Glinda rose her head in the air in approval at Elphaba's remark and linked her arm with Fiyero's as a good gesture; just to give his ego a slight stroke in return.

"Come on Fiyero lets head in, there is no use of such a fine gentleman to be not escorting a lady don't you think."

"You are of much greater superiority and grace than I, miss Glinda." She returned his smile and nodded her head, her blonde curls fluttered as she did so. Both happy they lead the way with Elphaba behind them who was getting a rather good eyeful of the blonde's behind as she walked. Oh she was rather enjoying the view, enough to make her mouth water and glide her tongue ever so slightly over her bottom lip. Crope and Tibbett tutted at her obvious arousal as they walked in. Avaric barged passed them and tried to walk in before everyone else in order to not look like the defeated fellow that he now was. He jutted his neck forward as he straightened his suit jacket and smoothed its creases. Even he himself was shocked by what he saw. There were men in nothing but suit trousers and some with only their briefs on with the "OZ" logo painted on their torso. Women were in corsets of Emerald colour. Crope and Tibbett approved more of the men hence the way they were inclined. Elphaba looked over at the blonde who looked back at her with a pleading look so she rushed up behind her.

"What in Oz Is this place!" The blonde shrilled as the Elphaba came up behind her. Before she could open her mouth Avaric answered it for her.

"It appears to be some sexual orientation of some sort with slight democratic tendencies I'd say...rather patriotic."

"More of a bitter trap of brainwashing through carnal tendencies I'd say." Elphaba snarled at him. She didn't know why she had so much pent up vexation. She did not even know whether Glinda would like to approve of it. Although the blonde seemed lost and completely vulnerable in the situation she had a figure of doubt that the blonde was secretly enjoying the idea.

"Come on let's get out of here, a lady like you shouldn't be exposed to these sort of cautions." Elphaba pulled on her arm gently of which the blonde slid her arm out of.

"Oh my dear Elphie, I am alright, it is a new experience is it not?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, if there are lessons to be learned I will learn of its consequences or message later." The blonde's voice was on a drifting point as she spoke, floating with no assertion, just...floating. It was obvious to Elphaba that the blonde was watching the women as they walked passed. The only time she had ever seen her so transfixed was when Glinda would watch her oil herself. The blonde looked back at Elphaba with a smirk and carried on taking quick glances at each of the women. One of the more well revealed cabaret dancers looked back at the blonde and gave her a wink of which Glinda bit her lip and grinned in return.

Elphaba, who was slightly irritated by the Frottican's wondering, was extremely aware of Glinda's antics. She was trying to get her jealous, to make her want her.

"I admit we haven't done anything in a while but tonight we shall and she's going to regret this teasing"

Elphaba placed her green hands under a cream skirt onto a pale waist

That certainly caught the blonde's attention, who jumped involuntarily. She turned her head to speak to Elphaba over her shoulder.

"Your hands are cold!"

"That will be the least of your problems when I'm finished having my way with you my sweet," Elphaba spoke too cool for the blonde's liking. She could feel her breathing as she exhaled gently on her neck, her mouth reaching her ear.

"If you think exaggerating the fact that you are looking at these women is suppose to make me jealous and possessive it sure is working my sweet."

Hearing the phrase "my sweet" made her legs want to buckle, the blonde now knew Elphaba was playing her at her own game and finally accomplished the fact that it was the thrill she wanted. She moaned in response of which started to make Elphaba feel a sudden wetness begin to surface.

One of the "supposed" cabaret dancers walked over to them and saw what was happening.

"How about a three way my darlings" Elphaba looked flabbergasted as she lunged her head forward, not quite sure if she had heard that correctly. It had just hit her that she had as the women begun to curl the emerald woman's silky raven tresses around her finger as she glided her tongue along her top lip. Elphaba looked completely dumbfounded but found herself unable to turn away. Glinda; seeing her lover's reaction she kicked her. This wasn't going as planned.

"Um-no excuse me, this is my girlfriend and we won't be having none of that!" Glinda shrilled: it was obvious the women wasn't listening as she started making comments to Elphaba who did not know what to do with herself.

"My your verdant complexion is exotic, how beautiful."

The Frottican had completely had enough listening to these remarks the woman was making. Helping by a bit of intervention (and with slight force) Glinda grabbed the woman's hand that was playing with Elphaba's hair and yanked it off, of which lead her to yank Elphaba with it slightly. Feeling a sudden shoot of pain Elphaba yelped out of character. The woman looked shocked and glared at the blonde angrily.

"Do you mind."

"NO I BLOODY DO NOT, YOU...YOU HUSSY!" Tibbett had to stop himself from laughing at the blonde's politer use of vocabulary to describe the women. It was until he saw the woman go back to push Glinda did he realise that things were about to get extremely serious.

"how dare you!" Before she could go to shove the blonde Elphaba already caught the woman's wrists in order to twist it inwards in a vice like hold.

"AH! Please stop! Oz to! let go!"

"Don't you dare touch my sweet like that again or else, you'll get it!"

"let go!"

"Say sorry now."

"Why should I!"

"Do it!" Elphaba snarled as she twisted her arm inwards a bit more. The woman groaned loudly in pain and looked at the blonde who looked frightened.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!"

"Good girl!" Elphaba mocked as she guessed in a carnal tendency like this she would have witnessed the phrase several times. With a slight shove she pushed her away. The women strutted off, cradling her right hand with the other, shoving Tibbett in the process. The young man come over and rubbed Glinda's arm gently in a comforting manner. The poor maiden looked quite startled to say the least. Seeing this, Elphaba's features softened as she looked at the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you, she just threw me off and I shouldn't of acted so impulsively."

"No elphie it's quite alright alright you were only protecting me."

"And what if I got more out of hand!" Tibbett felt like it was his time to speak

"Elphaba...Glinda is right, and to be honest that women deserved it, you heard what she was saying, she was practically trying to seduce you In front of Glinda!" Remembering quite visibly Elphaba blushed and bowed her head.

"I shouldn't of let her, I-I didn't-"

"Know what to do with yourself?" Elphaba nodded to the blonde's words." Well...with your social...status that doesn't surprise me, you have no reason to be ashamed" Glinda reassured her as she cupped the green witch's face and glided the back of her hand over it gently. Crope come over to Tibbett and asked about what had been going on. Filling him in on the situation he started to move.

"We will leave you two to it, I don't think I can stay in this place much longer, it's too..."

"Sexual," Glinda offered.

"Kinky," Tibbett replied.

"Oh." Glinda said as her cheeks turned slightly crimson. Elphaba looked between them nonchalantly as always.

"yes, well see you two soon," Tibbett stopped himself and tutted at the display before him; Avaric had his head positioned in between a woman's bosom as the woman offered herself. Fiyero on the other hand was dancing with some of the women and showing off some of his sacred tribal movements. It appeared to him that Fiyero was only having a bit of fun, not of a sexual pleasure unlike what Avaric was looking for.

"And say goodbye to them for us won't you? I bid you Gooday ladies, cheerio." The two lovers said goodnight and then looked back at Fiyero and Avaric. Glinda looked away and fanned herself lightly. The blonde looked at Elphaba who shuffled on her feet awkwardly, "her mind is probably still reeling from the day's events. If I don't say it now she will never want to not resist"

The blonde thought long and hard in her head. Making her mind up she called into Elphaba's ear.

"Shall we go in one of those private rooms?" That caught Elphaba's attention. Although it succeeded in catching her attention unlike what Glinda was expecting.

"Glinda. I think after this little fiasco I am not up to any intimacy at all. Within these circumstances I am entirely put off."

...well the blonde wasn't expecting that answer either. She was beginning to become rather sexually frustrated In hearing this and begun to pout and gave Elphaba her best "puppy eyes"

It took a copious amount of effort to not give in to her once those features were set.

Elphaba spoke calmly and low in tone," I expect you think just because I am going to give in to going to the private rooms...you think I am going to relent not granting you your desires?"

Glinda groaned. She knew Elphaba wasn't in the mood anymore. The emerald woman did not even look over her body as she would have wished.

"Okay let's just go to the private rooms for a chat then."

"Fine but if anyone gets out of hand again Glinda I am straight out of here. I didn't even know it was going to be at this place! What another fun one of your ideas again, it's a sh-"

"Shut...up" in a distinct way she emphasised the word as she held both sides of Elphaba's face in her hands.

"It was my idea for us to be within company of our hearty associates, I stress it was NOT my idea to have complied in visiting such a place like this. Now hush and follow me." Elphaba had already shrugged her off and walked to the private rooms in a hard sounding stride. The blonde sighed.

She blows hot and cold. She was fine just a clock tick ago. Why I say has my charm and flirtations deceased? The blonde grumbled inside her head. Following Elphaba she was suddenly stopped by a tap on the shoulder that startled her.

Lurline what is it with these people!

As she turned around her eyes recoiled into their own sockets as a strong array of perfume and all sorts of sweet fragrances shot through her pupils.

"What in Oz is the name of this." The man looked at her and smiled quite genuinely. More genuine than she had expected; a smug smile or smirk would have suited best in her mind.

"Me lady these are the potions of desire, passion, arousal, if you will. They contain pheromones and well...as you have key pointed, quite vivid scents." He smiled a toothy grin this time. Not knowing what to think she looked back to see Elphaba just about to go through the curtains of one of the private suites.

"What do you mean by potion of desire."

"They make a certain lover...hmm, what's the word I am looking for?"

"Oz I don't know!" Glinda was beginning to get agitated and took a slight step towards the direction of the suites, only to be startled by the sound of his voice.

"Ah! Horny!"

"I beg your pardon! What delusional utterance. My...I say you have guts to say that in front of a lady." He frowned. He did not mean to intrude, he only wanted to aid their satisfaction.

"Oh my lady I am within your aid. I know you need a certain something to kick things of, per say," he nodded his head towards the private suites where he saw her emerald lover go.

"She's in quite a strop therefore I am offering you my potion. I am not, repeat NOT trying to seduce you. I only wish for you to be seduced as you enquire." He flicked his wrist as if to say "Voila!" after doing so he rubbed his chin between a finger and thumb.

"I did not enquire sir."

"I can read your body language ma'am, you are frustrated. I consider myself an expert of this delusional trade," he leaned in towards her from his desk, " as well as people."

The Frottican contemplated about buying one. Following her gut instinct she asked...

"How much?"

"For a beautiful maiden and her lover, no price. Take it. Just drop some in her drink and watch it conjure her senses as well as detect your vibes, Lit...er...rall...ly."

Not sensing any danger through her 6th sense she took a bottle.

"I see you have made your decision, "he winked," so what drinks do you wish?"

"Rosé for me and well a cider for her."

"Ahh you see my dear, that only slows the process and strips the senses that are enthused after the potion...perhaps juice?"

Glinda was getting rather frustrated now and could not withstand suppressing the feelings any longer than she had.

"If you say so. I'll take two cranberry juices then please."

"Indeed ma'am, here you go." He stirred part of the potion into one of the drinks.

"It doesn't have any side effects does it?"

"No ma'am, strict idea of pheromones, hormones, and all the fancy substances that may make one become quite...ahem, an "overly" excited lover. It would be illegal for me to sell otherwise dear."

"Oh...I see.." Even the thought of it making Elphaba more passionate and aroused than she had ever been, without having to exert energy in making her that way was turning her on. The idea of her loversp's senses to being heightened like an animals instinct meant Elphaba would only be more in contact with her passion and her enthusiasm to explore the blondes body using all her senses. How very exciting indeed.

"Thank you I guess?" Was all she let out, after engaging with her thoughts.

"Anytime my lady, come back if you require more. Have a splendid time in the rest of your evening."

With that said the blonde gave him a weak smile with a slight curtsy and nod before she scurried off to the private rooms.

Reviews would be nice. Just to know what you think so far or I would love to hear some ideas for what you would think would fit next in the story!? :D


	2. Effects underway

**AN:** **Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a lengthy update, I've had school work to catch up with and I've tried to get this done as soon as possible. So without further or do here it is! I really can't believe I wrote this but hey here we go hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support guys! (:**

 **Throppland**

 **x**

Elphaba looked up at the curtains as she noticed the change in lighting as it opened.

The Munchkinlander narrowed her eyes, watching the blonde like a hawk as she rushed in with the drinks.

"Right! I got us a Cranberry juice each!" Glinda smiled as she placed them on the table in the small central space. Elphaba took the smile as an uncertain one. She narrowed her eyes even more.

"Thank you, Glin," Elphaba spoke softly.

"That's quite alright Elphaba." Now it was getting even more peculiar. The blonde hadn't called her Elphie...Elphaba frowned.

"Right what is wrong my sweet?" The munchkinlander bowed her head to look at Glinda from over the frame of her glasses.

"N-nothing!" She chuckled, "nothing at all, It is just a weird atmosphere that is all. The whole setup in itself is rather, frisky and well...nothing like I have seen before," the blonde sat down and took a sip from her drink.

"Indeed it is. However that does not answer my opposing question. Are you sure there is not anything wrong?" To show reassurance the Frottican placed her hand in Elphaba's and stroked it .

"I am sure Elphie," Glinda said with a smile only to have Elphaba return one back with slight awkwardness.

"If you say so my sweet."

"I do."

Elphaba shrugged.

"Fair enough," rolling her eyes the emerald witch took a rather big gulp of her drink. The blonde pretended to look oblivious to the fact that Elphaba had just drunk the drink that held the volume of potion within its depths. Elphaba watched her out the corner of her eye as she drunk it. As soon as Glinda looked back to her emerald lover she knew it was a mistake as Elphaba could see her plain expression in front of her. However Elphaba had not twigged.

Glinda did not believe how fast the potion had worked as Elphaba had already begun to smell the air and brought her nimble, skeletal like fingers to her lips and slowly glided them against it. She turned slowly, in slow motion as if all her movements were a seductive torment in play.

"You smell that Glin?"

"S-smell what?"

"The smell of love, fear...but mostly sex" Elphaba's brows were knitted in a quizzical look. Glinda shrugged in response and fidgeted in her seat.

"Mmmm" Elphaba moaned to herself and smirked as she looked at the blonde dead in the eyes.

"And you!" Elphaba smiled devishily. It was a wolf's smile, cunning and unpredictable to read.

"Me?" Elphaba nodded in response and walked up to Glinda. As she reached her she slowly raked her fingers against Glinda's arms several times and then yanked her up by them and turned her around swiftly, causing the petit blonde to gasp.

"Yes my girl I can smell you just fine," to verify her statement she pulled the blonde into her so Galinda's back was against her front. Glinda squeaked at the sudden slow thrust of Elphaba's hips into her behind. Elphaba groaned at the feeling.

"Ooh my sweet I can hear every single noise you make and the humming of those vocal cords as you moan," Elphaba growled at her, snarling as she gently but firmly stroked her palm against the blonde's throat and clasped it between her fingers and her palm, tilting the blonde's head simultaneously. Glinda looked anywhere but at Elphaba. The blonde was sure Elphaba felt her swallow against her palm. Her assumption was right as the munchkinlander smiled devishily at her reaction and begun raking her hands through the little blonde's golden tresses as she smelt it. The smoulder of two senses being too much for her, she kissed the side of the blonde's face and down her neck; her tongue protruding to lick the surface of the blonde's collarbone in substitute for the smelling of Glinda's hair that was all too scrumptious. The very smell set her lower regions on fire like it never had before, had it ever before? Elphaba believed it hadn't but yet here it was and she couldn't get enough of it.

" you smell and taste too good my sweet." She muttered before licking her lips and sucking on Glinda's skin oh so sensually that the blonde couldn't concentrate enough to reply. That was part of Elphaba's plan: to get the blonde distracted and as she did so Glinda was paying no attention to the emerald woman who was now hiking up her creams skirts.

"Mmmm show yourself to me," Elphaba whispered gently in the blondes ear as she done it. Glinda had moved backwards and more into Elphaba's grasp where her legs were becoming so weak. It was becoming unbearable. The sensation of Elphaba stroking her thighs beneath her skirts, made her all the more curious and until she could speak she yelped as she felt a sudden sting on her behind. She had been spanked.

"Elphie what on earth!" The munchkinlander grabbed the blonde's throat again gently but firmly.

"For one who wished to dwell in such carnal matters, you like whining over nothing you little minx." She spanked her again, this time on her bare bottom as she had swiftly hiked the blondes skirt up higher to get to it. After doing so the emerald woman growled again and got onto her knees as she pulled roughly on Glinda's skirt which exposed her bare legs and the garter that she was wearing.

"Oh fuck you are so delectable," Elphaba exhaled softly as she said it. Having Elphaba so close between her legs was exciting her more than she could ever put into words. She just wanted to remove her lingerie, lay on the sofa, grab Elphaba's head and place it right between her legs. She could sense her closeness and the excitement of the possibility of being tasted and touched with Elphaba's tongue was beginning to make her head spin. A wetness that begun to slide up her inner thigh, drew her from her thoughts. Glinda rubbed her breasts through her shirt as she watched Elphaba glide her long tongue along her thigh. She felt a familiar buzz of excitement begin to stir in her groin. Being observant as she was Elphaba; with help of the potion was able to smell Glinda's arousal more tenderly. The blonde was seeping within the restraints of her panties, that much was evident so she placed one nimble finger between the divide of the blonde's lower lips and curled the finger in a come hither gesture against the blonde's panties. Glinda elicited a moan...

"Mmmm is my little girl getting wet for me," Elphaba spoke huskily as she sucked and bit on the blonde's thigh whilst rubbing her overly excited centre.

"I- I can't help myself." Glinda felt her legs beginning to buckle and Elphaba gradually kissed her way up Glinda's body as she embraced her to stop the petite blonde from falling. Glinda grunted at the bittersweet tinge from Elphaba's bites. She could feel herself drifting

How does Elphaba feel? She must be as wet as I am.

Elphaba's intuition of Glinda's expression lead her to her conclusion.

"I wonder if you get as creamy as i do," the green witch whispered into her ear before nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"I-I" a smack was received on her rear which of course the blonde's eyes widened.

"don't answer that just yet," she licked all the way up Glinda's neck whilst stroking her swollen nub which caused a whimper.

"However, tell me...do you like what I'm doing?"

"Do you like it right there?"

"Yes Elphie."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel funny things."

"But how."

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me what I am doing to you."

"Elphie, I can't," Glinda was sure she was going to die of anticipation and bashfulness.

"Yes you can, now tell me," Elphaba said calm and collected, directly into the blonde's ear. As a warning to remind the blonde she slithered her green hands into her pants and raked her nails along the porcelain flesh of the blonde's cheeks.

"Y-you are touching me," Glinda looked away, ashamed by her obvious arousal accumulating in her panties as Elphaba continued to massage the spot through them.

"Where."

"You're touching my...my-" the blonde swallowed at Elphaba's distraction. She whined loudly as an electric signal straight from her chest to her clitoris made itself apparent. Elphaba smirked at the instant reaction of Glinda's body. She had finally shoved her hand into the blonde's soaked cotton and laced panties and rubbed her skin to skin.

"Come on Glin, spit it out."

"My Vagina."

"And how does it feel?"

"In all that is Oz, it feels amazing. I am so excited."

"Mmmm I can tell." Elphaba whispered before cupping the blonde's chin with her other hand.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours." Glinda obeyed and moaned as she felt Elphaba's tongue invade her mouth. It begun licking at hers and she kissed her with passion in return. Hearing Elphaba moan and still rubbing her was beginning to become too overwhelming. She refrained much to Elphaba's dismay.

"Elphie we have to stop before someone comes in." She looked away bashfully and removed Elphaba's oh so pleasuring hand from her crotch. By the look on Elphaba's face she regretted it immediately. Elphaba glared at her and went still, stuck with no motion apart from her breathing. Glinda rose a blonde brow.

"Elphie?" The munchkinlander didn't drop her gaze and slowly she lifted her fingers that were covered in the blonde's juices to place them in her mouth. Glinda blushed hysterically at the sight and covered her area. Not phased by it, Elphaba stared at the Frottican as she sucked her fingers down to the knuckle, then retracting them slowly. The blonde didn't know whether to be flattered or turned off by the gesture. Her pulsating area made the decision for her.

"You wish me to stop?"

"Y-yes, Elphie I don't want us to get caught."

"By my senses and the way you taste you are painstakingly aroused my sweet."

"That well may be Elphie but-"

"Taste yourself"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard, my sweet." Elphaba shoved her hand in the blonde's panties and then placed her fingers near Glinda's mouth to encourage her to taste her own cream.

'Sweet Oz I've never done this before, what if I don't like how I taste?'

Elphaba answered the question that riled in her head.

"You taste so divine, my pretty," at Elphaba's words she looked at the green fingers that held her fluid formed from being teased. She placed them in her mouth.

Elphaba smirked in triumph.

"Look at me with those innocent eyes as you taste yourself," Elphaba moaned smokily.

Indeed Glinda did. She looked at her with purity and lust behind her thick set of eyelashes and Crystal blue eyes. She swallowed, then stepped back.

"Elphaba please, let's get back to the dorms?" The munchkinlander nodded and opened the curtains ushering the blonde out.

"You wait until we get there," a spank followed her reply of which made the blonde yelp.

Xx

Back at the dorm Elphaba fumbled with the keys becasue having a "wet" Glinda with you only made you lose sense. As the door clicked open Elphaba gave Glinda a gentle nudge to get her in and after doing so she swiftly locked the door. Glinda jumped at Elphaba's sudden cackle.

"Now we're all alone we can start where we left off," Elphaba said as she turned her gaze to the scented candles in the room and lit them with a flick of her wrist full of sorcery. Elphaba went over to the blonde's vanity and opened her undergarment draw. Glinda's brow furrowed.

'Surely Elphaba's not...sweet Oz she is. Why in Oz would you do that?' Glinda thought.

"Elphie!"

"Hmm?" She kept the blonde's array of panties next to her nose as she inhaled the aroma of the blonde.

"What in Oz are you doing!"

"Smelling your panties. You need a fresh pair after this don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well then!"

"They're all clean!?"

"I know my sweet but my senses can still smell your sticky, creamy, warm...remnants on them."

"Oh Elphie just come here and ravish me now." Elphaba smirked at the blonde's sudden forward ness.

"With pleasure my love." She paced quickly to the blonde and pushed her back onto her pink frilly bed. Not able to resist she yanked Glinda's blouse open, the buttons bursting from the seams. Glinda grunted gently at her assertive, sexual behaviour and spread her legs and puffed her chest out at the sensation.

"I'm going to give you the best release you have ever had my sweet."

"Do it then." Glinda gave her the look and Elphaba smiled and begun to suck on the blonde's breasts. She rolled one nipple between her thumb as she grazed her teeth and sucked and tugged on the other. Glinda begun to riff and whined at the intense burning feeling she was left with due to Elphaba's sharp teeth. Continuing on swiftly, Elphaba kissed her way down the blonde's stomach, down her thighs to kissing a pale skinned centre. Glinda moaned loudly.

"Please Elphie, no more teasing, take me."

"As you wish my sweet." Elphaba spoke softly and placed two fingers in Glinda's tight entrance and began to continuously thrust the spot on her upper wall. Glinda bucked her hips in order to meet her emerald lovers speed of thrusting inside of her.

"Oh Elphie thrust harder!" Indeed she did and somehow placed her other hand on the blonde's clitoris and rubbed spasmodically to excite her.

"Ooooh I'm Close Elphie!" The blonde said in a high tone. The blonde spread her legs wider to give Elphaba more space to move her working hand.

"Get closer my sweet!" Elphaba growled which then turned into a breathy laugh as she felt Glinda's walls contracting around her fingers. She was extremely close, she had noticed and she could feel her own centre begin to drip and tingle at every moan she elicited from the blonde.

"Faster!"

"Sweet Oz Glin!" She felt her arm about to give away until she felt a squelching liquid release itself on her hand. The blonde screamed her name in ecstasy and flopped back onto the bed, her chest heaving. As her orgasm subsided she was in a state of a wonderful afterglow and she ran her fingers through inky locks. She giggled at the body that was lying ontop of her.

"That was amazing Elphie."

"I am glad I have satisfied you," Elphaba said, slightly above a whisper, as she looked into the blonde's eyes and kissed her. after a heated, passionate kiss Elphaba layed her head on Glinda's stomach and wrapped her slender arms around the blonde's waist.

"Mmm, I love you so much."

"I love you too dearest."

"I love you more than I could ever put in words," Elphaba said as she licked a small spot on the blonde's stomach. Glinda giggled as it tickled her flesh, however Elphaba frowned.

"I can't taste, smell or hear you as well as I could earlier?" Elphaba mumbled to herself.

"What was that dearest?"

"oh nothing my sweet."

"as you say," they laid like that in silence for a while...

"Definitely more cranberry juice from the philsophy club for you."

"What was that Glin?" Elphaba mumbled from half of her face being directly on the blonde's skin.

"oh nothing Elphie...I'm just recalling how Oztastic this has all been."

Hope you enjoyed! Still can't believ I wrote this xD

throppland

x


End file.
